Phone Sex
by Bubblegum Head
Summary: There was definitely something wrong with him. Why’d he have to do this every single time he talked to him?


A/N: Many happenings ahead.

Disclaimer: Donut own

* * *

I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.

Say anything

* * *

There was definitely something wrong with him. Why'd he have to do this every single time he talked to him?

"What're you doin'?" He heard the redhead ask from the other line and figured that he was in the car, driving home from work.

"Nothin' much, how was your day?"

He felt girly for asking Axel such a question to try and stay focused, because this time it was like his hand had a mind of its own.

Every single time he talked to Axel on the phone, he had to feel himself up.

Well, feel himself up and over and under and – just really fucked up things.

"Eh, it was stupid and a waste of my time like normal, I did nothing all day."

Roxas heard a heavy sigh on the other line and goosebumps ran up his arms, feeling like small needles.

"You know, season and all that. I did make a coffee cup pyramid, it should have been in the record books."

"Hah, hope you got a picture of it." His hand was lingering over his the elastic to his pants and he started to wonder if he should stop and have a decent conversation with the redhead.

It was horrible.

But such a huge turn-on.

"Oh you know it, I rock, and I'll show it to you later. You wanna do something tonight?"

He wanted to do everything with Axel tonight, but all he had at the moment was his voice.

"Like what?" He almost moaned, he had to keep his voice normal and to stop breathing so heavy.

There was something seriously fucking wrong with him.

"I don't know, like maybe catch a movie or get some ice-cream or some other nonsense." Axel laughed, the sound dancing into Roxas' ear and making him shiver, goose bumps rising on his skin again.

"Y-yeah…..that sounds good," He was almost finished, a few more strokes and he'd be done. He'd be done at getting off to his best friend's voice.

Getting off to his best friend's voice.

Something was wrong with him, but he wasn't sure how to stop this little addiction.

"Rox, you ok? You're' breathing real heavy…."

"N-no, I'm ok….I'm ok."

He was almost there, almost to the few seconds of utter oblivion and he closed his eyes tightly. Lights flashed in front of his eyes, stars twinkled and he could have sworn that he had blacked out for a moment. He opened his eyes slowly and cursed under his breath. Always such a fucking mess – why the hell couldn't he have remembered a paper towel this time?

Roxas started to get up, placing a hand on his stomach and heard the sliding glass door open and footsteps. His eyes widened; no one was supposed to be home for a few more days. And he knew that he was visible and anyone could see straight through that door, and he was fucking lying on the couch.

Fuck.

The blonde scrambled about slightly, trying to get his thoughts to focus in its after orgasmic pleasure.

And where the hell was his phone?

He didn't remember moaning or screaming softly, maybe he threw it somewhere.

Shit. Where were his pants?

"Geeze Rox, what got you so excited?"

He froze, oh fuck no.

"Axel?!"

He grabbed a blanket and threw it over himself quickly, to at least make himself look decent.

The redhead backed up slightly, "Um, yeah I was coming over to surprise you then you didn't answer me, I was knocking on the door so then I came around back and was worried and – "

Pause.

"Roxas, what's all over your stomach and why are you in your boxers?"

Roxas glanced down to see that the blanket was oh so casually only covering his shoulders, because fate loved him. He looked down to see the mess he had made over himself, and even some parts of the couch.

Oh geeze, he didn't think it could get that far.

Oh holy hell this was horrible.

He looked up to see Axel looking around as if he was trying to find a clue to something.

Green eyes met bright blue, and Roxas saw Axel smirk then bite his lip, sucking on it as he did so.

"Hey Rox."

"Um, what?"

"What exactly where you looking at?"

Axel watched the blonde look around to see if there was anything near him. Wasn't it just his luck that nothing was around the living room to save him from his embarrassment?

"Um, some magazines?" It was stupid, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Axel smiled, then laughed softly, "So, where are they exactly and when did you do this?"

Roxas didn't answer he just looked at his friend with a stupid look on his face. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck as he met those emerald sparkling eyes.

"You were talking to me -- and it looks like you just finished -- so --" Axel made hand motions then scratched his red spikes, then glanced over to Roxas still sitting on the couch.

"Are you gonna make me say it, or are you just gonna ask me."

Axel grinned like some sort of weird Cheshire cat.

"You masturbated to my voice didn't you?" The redhead walked towards the couch Roxas was sitting on as he spoke, "and that's why you didn't answer –"

The blonde closed his eyes tight, then opened them again hoping that he would wake up from this deranged embarrassing dream he was having.

"Hey Rox it's ok…" Axel purred seductively as he sat next to the blonde, and then shrugged nonchalantly, "I do it all the time."


End file.
